At World's End
by katierb27
Summary: After releasing Calypso, Captain Jack Sparrow and his crew struggle to avoid the looming shadow of Davy Jones, who is pursuing the Black Pearl at top speed. Meanwhile, almost everyone on board seems itching to get their hands on the Duchman's chest, including Jack himself.


Katie Braswell

12/12/13

801

At World's End

Jack made his way through the darkness and grasped his salvation. As he pulled the mangled heart from the depths of the cold black chest, he couldn't help but believe that this was too easy… He was right. Suddenly, the chest slammed shut, and the heart turned to ash in his hands, quickly slipping through his fingers. Slowly, the world around him began to melt away.

He awoke with a start, the cold sweat on his forehead reminding him of the fear he experienced within his dream. Before the Locker, Jack never took Jones seriously when he asked him if he feared death. It was different now, the question burning through his mind like a hot iron. Did he truly fear death? He didn't know. The concept of parting with the Black Pearl once more was enough to drive him mad as it is, but parting with the entire world? He could barely stand to think about it.

Emerging from the cellar, Jack could see sunlight streaming through the grate leading to the starboard. It looked to be about noon. He should've known better, having all that rum last night was bound to have him sleeping in late. Today was a big day, he could feel it. Jack couldn't afford to waste time anymore, with both Beckett and Jones pursuing him, the Pearl was bound to be ambushed soon. After all, Barbosa freed Calypso, and Jones would become infuriated. And when Davy Jones is angry, your life may as well be hanging by a thread. Jones wasn't just any pirate; he was _the_ pirate, the pirate who could claim your life, your ship, and your crew with the push of a button. He _was_ the sea, or used to be anyway. Who knows what has changed now that Calypso has been released from her human bonds? Despite this recent turn of events, Jack was still reluctant on trifling with Davy Jones after undergoing the fury of his favorite pet- the Kraken.

Captain Barbosa was addressing the crew in a serious tone when Jack appeared from within the ship. He hated Barbosa. It was _Barbosa_ who posed a mutiny on Jack all those years ago. _Barbosa_, who claimed the Pearl for himself after he disposed of Jack. _Barbosa_, who was brought back from the dead by the sea goddess herself, only to place a claim on the Pearl once more. Jack wouldn't give up his ship this time though, not without a fight. He didn't care whether Barbosa liked it or not, the Black Pearl was his. Jack would die before he let Barbosa take it away from him again.

Jack quietly slipped into the crowd. Barbosa was still babbling about something. Jack couldn't have him giving orders, he wasn't even the captain, and the crew couldn't go around thinking that he would allow such mutinous conduct within his ship again. The only reason Jack let him aboard the Black Pearl in the first place was because he had Sao Feng's map in his possession, and now that they were back from the Locker, he had no use for Barbosa anymore. Before Jack could think any more on the matter, he realized for the first time since he emerged from the cellar that Barbosa wasn't giving orders after all.

"Once the heart of Davy Jones is pierced, another must take its place. We all know that ever since-"Barbosa quickly stopped himself, nervously glancing at Elizabeth Swan. Elizabeth's father, Governor Swan, was murdered by Cutler Beckett and his men after discovering the consequences of the true Dutchman's curse. However, Jack was no longer paying attention to the conversation, for on the other side of the crowd, Will Turner was eying him suspiciously. Jack couldn't help but wonder if Will knew about his plan. He _needed _this. With the heart of Davy Jones in his possession, Jack would not only become Captain of the Flying Dutchman, the most fearsome vessel known to man, he would obtain immortality as well. "Just imagine the glory," he thought to himself. "_Immortal_ Captain Sparrow, ruler of the seven seas." Yes, he liked that. He _would_ get the Dutchman's chest. He had to.

As he quickly made his way back to the Captain's quarters, his mind became filled with more pressing thoughts, thoughts he wanted to push away. Jack had a lot of decisions to make, a lot of plans to form, and at the moment, putting them off seemed like his best option. He entered the room and roamed around until he reached a large cabinet, pulling a bottle of _Tortuga's Finest_ from its depths. Swiftly popping off the cork, Jack took a large swig. "Good riddance," he said with a grin, his head slowly beginning to clear.

Just as Jack was drifting off into oblivion, the door slammed with an earsplitting crack. Suddenly, all of the reality that slipped away in drinking the rum came flooding back into his mind. His eyes snapped open, only to reveal Will sitting in a wooden chair just across from Jack's desk, a stone cold expression on his face.

"Have a seat, Will," said Jack, though Will had clearly already taken one. He took another pull from the bottle, Will eying it hopefully. "If he thinks he's going to get any of _my_ rum he's mad," Jack said to himself, a smirk forming on his face. He wouldn't waste a drop of this on Will, that would be ridiculous. This was special rum.

"Jack, you know why I'm here," said Will curtly, his hand drifting nearer and nearer to the hilt of his sword.

"Why are you here?" asked Jack with false suspicion.

"I know what you're after, and I need that chest," exclaimed Will, his eyes carefully studying Jack's every move, waiting to strike if the time came.

"And what to you plan to do with it? Threaten him? Jones is not a man to be trifled with, William. After all, I would know."

"I'm not here to discuss your death. We brought you back, so don't expect repentance from me."

"You didn't answer my question."

"I don't plan to threaten him."

"Then what _are_ you planning?"

Will didn't answer.

"No," Jack said with cunning suspicion.

Still no answer.

"Never be able to set foot on land again for another ten years, bound to the sea for eternity. Will, that doesn't fancy you."

He was beginning to think that Will had gone deaf. Although, that would make it easier for Jack to get the chest I suppose.

But Will finally spoke up.

"It's the only way to free my father," Will said slowly. He couldn't show any signs of weakness; Jack would surely use it against him.

Will's father was known as Bootstrap Bill, although Bootstrap didn't receive his nickname until after Jack was overthrown by his crew. Jack had always liked Bill Turner, and Bill was the only one who showed any remorse in overthrowing him. When the crew realized this, they tied a couple of cannon balls to Bill's bootstraps and threw him into the sea, where he escaped death by joining the crew of the Flying Dutchman, and falling right into the clutches of Davy Jones.

"Bootstrap is a good man, but is freeing him really worth leaving Elizabeth all alone to fend for herself? You remember what happened the last time you did that," said Jack with a grin.

"YOU LEAVE HER OUT OF THIS!" shouted Will, drawing his sword and pressing it against Jack's throat.

Ah, Jack had found Will's weak spot, the chink in his emotional armor. All he had to do was get Will to lower his sword, and the chest was his.

"Okay mate, tell you what. Let me strike you a bargain. Just lower your sword, and I'll make you a deal."

"Over my dead body."

Jack knew exactly how to get out of this mess. He could easily disarm Will with a simple flick of his sword. However, that would just create a battle. Although Jack disliked Will at times, he didn't want to hurt him. After all, he wasn't completely useless.

"Listen here, William, if you let me continue pursuing the chest, I'll release your father once I have control of the Dutchman. We both get what we want; it's a win/win situation. Savvy?" exclaimed Jack, a smile playing across his lips.

Before Will had time to answer, there came a loud bang from outside, and the ship lurched drastically to the left, causing several items to slide off of Jack's desk and into the floor. The sound of cannon fire echoed through the air. Mr. Gibbs suddenly burst through the door, dripping wet from head to toe. Will still had his sword at Jack's throat. Mr. Gibbs glanced at Will with a suspicious look in his eye. "It's bad luck to be pointin' yer sword at the cap'n," he exclaimed in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Never mind that! What's going on outside?" shouted Jack angrily. He couldn't have the Pearl blown to smithereens again. That's what got him into this mess in the first place.

"Jones and his crew are invading the ship," exclaimed Mr. Gibbs with distinct urgency.

With that being said, they rushed out onto the deck only to find that both the Pearl and the Dutchman were firing at each other from across a giant whirlpool. Crew members were swinging from ship to ship on ropes tied to the masts, and battles were taking place in every corner.

"Who got us into this mess?" shouted Jack over the roar of the waves.

"Barbosa drove us into the pool, thinking we had Calypso at our aid," replied Mr. Gibbs with a yell.

Of course.

Jack quickly rushed to the mast that held the crow's nest and began searching for a rope. It was when he swung onto the deck of the Flying Dutchman to look for the chest that he heard a familiar sequence of uneven footsteps coming towards him.

Now he was in trouble.

"Not so fast Sparrow!" Davy Jones said with a snarl.

Jack didn't hesitate. He hurriedly drew his sword, and began an epic swordfight that kept both him and Davy Jones at bay for the time being.

Meanwhile, Will was struggling to reach a small object sliding across the grimy deck of the Flying Dutchman. The clouds were masking the afternoon rays of the sun, and the sky was a dark grey. It looked as if a storm was approaching. Nonetheless, Will was surprised that the chest was handled so carelessly at a time like this. He had stolen the key on his last voyage aboard the Dutchman, but it was no easy task. Luckily, the chest seemed vulnerable, and he still had the key to it in his back pocket.

Or so he thought.

A rush of panic swept over Will as he looked frantically around for the key, for fear he had dropped it when he swung aboard. Just as he spotted it, someone else snatched it off the deck and headed for the stern. It was Elizabeth.

As she ran towards the chest, her mind was filled with remorse for the pain she had put Will through in seeing her kiss Jack. She had only done it to keep Will and the rest of the crew safe, to chain Jack to the Pearl and keep the Kraken from pursuing the rest of them. Will didn't know this until they brought Jack back from the locker. It was her burden to bare, not his. Elizabeth knew Will's plan to free his father, and she knew what she had to do. "I owe this to him," Elizabeth said to herself "If he is to bare my burden, than I am to bear his."

"NOOOO!" Will shouted after her, but it was too late. He watched with sheer horror as Elizabeth wrenched open the chest, took the heart of Davy Jones in her hand, and sliced it open with the blade of her sword. Will knew what this meant, and he knew that everything he had ever known, everything he had ever cared for, was about to change.

Davy Jones was dead…. And Elizabeth was Captain of the Flying Dutchman.

Suddenly, it began to rain.


End file.
